Bring me back to life
by Chelsieobsessed1980
Summary: I know that I have already written one story based on Elsie's health scare, but this plot is just to good material to leave it alone, so this time I will lead us through the scene where Charles found out that Elsie doesn't have cancer, but instead of singing (that was lovely, wasn't it?), he will react in quite different manner, which would lead to a another course of events.
1. Chapter 1

BRING ME BACK TO LIFE

**Hi guys. I'm back again and this time my crazy Chelsie mind produced this one. I know that I have already written one story based on Elsie's health scare, but this plot is just to good material to leave it alone, so this time I will lead us through the scene where Charles found out that Elsie doesn't have cancer, but instead of singing (that was lovely, wasn't it?), he will react in quite different manner, which would lead to a another course of events. I hope you will enjoy my story. Please review if you will have a moment or two.**

**Legal note: Still don't own them even though I would really like to have them just for myself. Both of them ;-)**

Elsie sat alone in her sitting room, feeling so light-heart and so tired at one time. She thought that it must have been like a thousand hours from the morning till the evening-but it was not. It was only ten hours since the moment when she received a news from doctor Clarkson, informing her that she doesn't have cancer. That she is healthy. That she will not die. She longed for this moment for so many days. She had to gather all the strength she had in herself, to make it to this day, keeping busy with the usual stuff, but with a burning question that just couldn't escape from her mind just, for a moment. But in spite of being that everything is ok now, Elsie didn't know why, but she still felt like being suspended between two worlds-the world of the living and the world of the was really unusual feeling and she wondered what could she do to stop this.

The house was slowly getting quieter. Upstairs and downstairs people were all nestled in their beds, safely. The only light noise that was still audible-was Mrs Patmore, who was still finishing something in the kitchen. Elsie smiled thinking of her dear friend-who was with her all the time, through all this mess, helping her and supporting her and guarding her secret from everyone else, especially Mr Carson, even though ultimately he manged to find out about it, but officially they were both pretending that he is not aware of anything. It would be a really difficult struggle to survive without Beryl's help. It's good to have a friend, another being that cares about you. That had to be enough for now for Elsie. She wished for something more-she wished that the man who she loved from the bottom of her heart, could be with her in those difficult moments, but she knew that it was impossible. It had to be enough knowing that he knows and that's all. By the time Beryl probably told him that it wasn't cancer and maybe it was a relief for him too. At least she was hoping, but couldn't tell because she had not seen him within the last few hours. It was kind of strange and unusual for him not to be around. Elsie just hoped that everything was ok with him.

She nestled more deeply in her armchair, trying to escape from that strange anxiety that was in her heart, but something was still not right...What's going on with me tonight?-she thought- Did I start to loose my mind? She took another sip of Sherry and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to ease those tormenting sensations inside her.

"Dancing with the fairies, aren't we?"-asked Beryl, entering her sitting room with a wide smile on her face.

"Nothing like that Mrs Patmore. I was just trying to get some peace after this day from hell."

"Well, if anyone deserves this it's you Mrs Hughes. I'm glad that it worked out that way. I'm glad that you are safe."

"I know you are. I want to thank you for all you did to me. I don't know how could I make it without you through all this nightmare".

"You would. You are a really strong woman and you need to remember this- always."

"Even a strong woman needs to rely on someone in difficult times. And you were the only one that I could rely on Mrs Patmore."

"Hmm..that's not necessarily true Mrs Hughes...By the way have you spoken to Mr Carson this evening?"

"No I haven't. It's strange but I think I didn't see him for like a couple hours. I wonder where he might be?"

"If you haven't seen him, then you should definitely speak to him. He might need it now, more than you think."

"What do you mean by that? Did you tell him? About me? That it is not cancer?"

"Yes. Of course I did. He wouldn't let me step into the kitchen when we got back form the doctor-asking about the diagnosis. I've never seen him so scared ever since I can remember."

" Really? Was he that scared? So he knows that it's not cancer. It's all right then, but I still don't understand why is he hiding from us?"

"He is not hiding. He is in his pantry and I would strongly suggest you go there to see him. Don't ask why. Just go and see him. Believe me that he really needs you right now and that's all I'm going to say". I'm done for today. All cleaned up in the kitchen. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Mrs Hughes."

"Goodnight Mrs Patmore. Sleep well".

Beryl left, slowly climbing up the stairs and closing the door separating the downstairs from the upstairs. That was the last sound before the downstairs hall became extremely dark and quiet. Elsie was still sitting in her armchair, thinking about Beryl's words. What did she mean by that-that she should go to Mr Carson? She was rather hesitating this action because she still felt uneasy with the knowledge that he knew about her health and she knew that he knew but they didn't really talked about it. Maybe she should just step in and say goodnight. That shouldn't feel awkward. After all it was their every night ritual. They rarely went to bed at night, without saying goodnight to each other. Why should tonight be any different? Even in spite of the fact that she just gained her life back?

Elsie put out the lamp in her sitting room and left it. She closed the door and took her steps towards Mr Carson's pantry. She saw a tiny gap in the door and dim ray of light, when she stepped closer she heard a little noise-like a sob or a cry? She couldn't tell exactly what it was. She came much closer and stood on the side of the door, so she was able to discover the source of this noise. When she looked inside, the picture she saw made her stuck to the floor.

Mr Carson was sitting at his desk, with his face turned sideways and he was crying. He was really crying. Giant tears were running down his face and his body was shaking with a sob. That was the first time that she ever saw him crying. She felt sharp ache in her heart. The man she loved so dearly was crying, was hurting. What was the cause of this? How could she helped him? Should she just withdraw and go upstairs, pretending that nothing happened? Or should she enter and ask him what was it that hurt him so much? For a brief moment she wanted to let go. To run upstairs and not to disturb this private moment of his. That is what her mind was telling her to do, but her heart had other idea. Her heart knew that it was impossible to leave him alone now.

"Mr Carson, is everything all right? Can I help you with something?"-she asked stepping into his room.

"Mrs Hughes! You are here. I thought that everyone have gone to sleep already." -he stood up from the desk, frightened, facing back to her to wipe his tears, which didn't came unnoticed as he planned.

"Everyone have gone to sleep. We are the only one that are here."-she shut the door and she came closer. "What's the matter Mr Carson? Why are you here alone? Crying?"

"I wasn't crying Mrs Hughes. I was only..."

"Mr Carson, please. We know each other long enough to be sincere. You were crying and I can see that something hurt you very deeply. I want to know what was it?"

"I can't tell you Mrs Hughes. I'm not able to..."

"Well in that case you are in trouble, because I'm not leaving this room until you do. Come here, sit by me and tell me everything"-she placed herself on the sofa and indicated a place near her. Still hesitating, he slowly came near her and sat right next to her. She could still see how red his eyes was from crying and that melted her heart. She wanted to ease his pain, regardless of it's cause.

"Mr Carson"-she spoke with a soft voice, she placed her hand on his hand and caressed him gently, encouraging him to speak. When he felt her touch, the warmth and the softness of her skin, the corners oh his eyes began to fill with tears again and he knew he couldn't stop it.

"Charles"-she whispered, calling him by his Christian name-"why were you crying, what was the cause, who hurt you so much?"

"You Elsie. You.."

"Me? What do you mean-what have I done?"

"You haven't done anything. I was crying because Mrs Patmore told me that you don't have cancer. That everything is all right, that you will live."

"And that's what made you cry? Did you expected another diagnosis?"-she smiled, trying to turn the tension into something to laugh about.

"Elsie..Please. Don't laugh at me. I was so scared. I knew that you were ill. I tricked this information from Mrs Patmore and I knew you were ill. I was so afraid that you might die. That I might loose you. I wouldn't be able to take it Elsie. If something has happened to you I would have no reason to live. Elsie I love you. You are my life, my world, my everything."-his voice broke down again and new stream of tears appeared on his face.

Hearing those beautiful words from her beloved man, full of love, the purest and deepest love, he could have ever show her, Elsie sensed that her heart was flooded with an enormity of affection for him. Here she was thinking that this information may be a relief for him, a small relief and there he is crying from pain and fear that he could have lost her. She leaned to him and touched his face gently,wiping away his tears.

"Charles..darling...I love you. I love you so much. All this time that I had to go trough this alone I wanted to be near you, to feel your love and support. I had no idea that you knew and that you were scared. Please hold me Charles. Hold me close."

He held her tightly in his arms, so close as it was possible, so very close that she felt a little crushed by him.

"Oh Elsie..love...I'm so glad that you are safe. That you will live. That you are here, with me. I've never been so scared in my life before."

"Shh...it's all right now love...I'm all right...I'm here with don't cry no more. I love you." "I love you Elsie so much that I'm not able to express this with words...I just want to hold you like that forever.."

Elsie felt the wetness of his cheeks on her hair and she broke away and started to kiss his face, trying to kiss away his tears, to get rid of the pain in his soul. When Charles saw what she was doing, he reciprocated with the same and now they were both kissing their faces so gently, with such an enormous doze of love. It wasn't long before their lips met with a burning passion and they kissed and kissed all over again not wanting to stop.

It was exactly this moment, that Elsie sensed that this gap between the world of dead and living, this strange feeling, that she couldn't get rid of all day, is finally leaving her. With Charles's love and passion, that were filling her body and her soul, she knew that the life is nearer and death is going away from her. She sensed that this can't be the end, that she will not be able to return to her room alone tonight, because if she does, she will never feel so alive like she was feeling right now, so she decided to go with the flow and make this ultimate step.

"Charles"-she whispered-"please don't leave me tonight...Stay with me...Make love to me..."

"Elsie...oh love...We can't..we shouldn't..."

"We can Charles. And we should. Charles I could have died. I could have died not knowing that you love me. Not knowing how it is to be with you, to feel you with every inch of me. I want more. I want all of you. We have not got a moment to loose. We could have lost each other. Don't let this happen again. We wasted enough time..."

"Oh..Elsie...my dearest, my only one...I want this so much, I want you, but..."

" No buts you want me you can have me...Don 't let me be alone tonight. Let's make love...let's just be with each other...Chase the death away and bring me back to life.."

**So this is one of the possible scenarios that could have happened after the health scare. I was hesitating and I still am if this should be the end of the story or should I write more? Maybe you can help me by getting a review. That would help me a lot because I'm not sure if I should continue writing this story. Having a little writing crisis recently. If you want more of this just let me know. I really, really hope this story wasn't too awful. **


	2. Chapter 2

BRING ME BACK TO LIFE-PART 2

**Elsie asked Charles to make love to her, so he could chase her fears away. Now it is up to him to make the decision. Will he be able to resist her? I think we can say it with all the certainty that he won't...So let's find out what a quiet, full moon night has to offer to our favorite couple. This chapter will change it's rating from K+ to M because you know...A lot of Chelsie loving and steamy moments ;-)**

Charles still couldn't get out of an awe. He was here, in his pantry, in the middle of the night, alone, with his beloved woman, who has just escaped death and they've confessed their love to each other and now she was asking him to make love to her. Can they do it? Here? Now? Under the roof of the Abbey, which was their home, their workplace, their whole life? What about decency? Propriety? Shame? Rules?

He looked at her again, standing so close to him, so beautiful, so appealing-with her hair slightly tousled, eyes shining and burning with love and passion, pink lips-swollen from the enormity of kisses they were exchanging over and over again, her alluring body, trembling with lust and anxiety, cuddling to him so close and he knew, he was sure that no amount of decency or propriety, rules or anything else, will ever stop him from being with her tonight. No power will be able to pull him away from the love of his life, especially now, in such moment where she admitted to him that she wants him, that she needs him.

He leaned to kiss her again, to feel the sweetness of that lips, which was addictive-her lips were wet, soft and willing to receive his touch. He wondered how on earth will he ever be able to stop kissing her, as there was nothing else that he would want to do for the rest of his life, but to kiss her.

"Charles"-she whispered, using a break between the kisses-"Oh darling, let's not wait any longer. I want more and I want it now".

She took his large hand in hers and firmly lead him with her. They left his pantry and headed towards the stairs. She took the lead and he was behind her. When they were roaming through the stairs and then the servants corridor, he felt like this was all an unreal thing, that happened only in his dreams and he was afraid that he is going to wake up. They walked together, quietly among the silent walls of the sleeping Abbey. He watched her light, quiet steps, mesmerized by her sight. She was like a goddess or like an angel, leading him straight to paradise. When they reached upstairs, she headed right and he realized that they are going into her room.

They entered quickly and she locked the door behind them, turning the key. She swiftly approached him and they sunken again in deep, sensual kisses. When they parted to catch a breathe, his lips transferred from her lips to her neck, he was petting her creamy skin with his moist mouth and his hot breathe, which caused an amazing reaction from her.

"Mmmmmm...Mr Carson...Charles...ohhh..."

" Do you like that Mrs Hughes? Do you want me to continue?"

"Charles, darling...ohh..God...yes, please..."-she was melting with his smooches.

Elsie was glad that he kept her so tightly in his arms, while caressing her neck, because otherwise she would certainly fell to the floor. Her knees were so fainted, that she just couldn't stand on her own. He moved his lips from one side of her neck to the other, not stopping the slinky tasting of her even for a moment. After a while Charles was sure that he wants to move on, but in order to do that he would have to get rid of her clothes. He break away with a question in his eyes and when she looked into his, she saw and immediately understood that question. With her fingers shaking from emotions, she started to unbutton her dress-slowly, carefully, never breaking an eye contact with him. She watched as his eyes were getting dark and hungry, when her dress fell to the floor and she stood before him in her corset-her skin so creamy, her breast so full, her flat belly and beautifully shaped legs. He released her hair and he just stood there, staring at her, like he was hypnotized.

"Is there something wrong Mr Carson? Am I a disappointment to you in any way?"-she asked, teasing him because she already knew the answer to her question. It was written all over his face so precisely that you just couldn't miss it.

"Elsie"-he finally managed to squeeze out-"You are...you are...perfection, ideal...beautiful...lovely.."

He pull his hands to touch her...He wandered around her body, wanting to explore her in every way possible. He was trembling all over from lust, because she outdone all his wildest dreams. During all those years, through all those lonely, sleepless nights in his room, where he was just lying there, imagining her body, he could have never predicted that reality will be so much better.

His caresses became more ardent, impatient, he touched her breasts, causing deep moans, escaping Elsie's throat, without her ability to control this. While he was busy taking care of her body, she started to unbuttoned his shirt very quickly, with growing passion and when she dropped it on the floor and saw his naked chest for the first time, another uncontrollable groan left her chest. She just stood in silence, watching his strong arms, his broad chest covered with silver hair, which seemed to be pale blue in the light of the full moon, admiring how handsome he was. Strong, handsome and ideally built-the man of her dreams who finally belonged to her.

"Marvelous"-she sighed and gently ran her fingers trough his chest-up and down. She joined her other hand too and now stroked him lovingly, slowly moving down, until her hand reached to the point of his trousers and met quite a huge bulge in there.

"Oh Elsie...oh love..."-he moaned when she did this and his body started to tremble even more. That was like a revelation, like a miracle-his beloved woman touching him there, where no other woman hasn't touch him for years.

"Do you like that Charles? Do you want me to go on with that?"-she asked seemingly innocent, although she was fully aware of what she was doing to him right now.

He nodded, not being able to speak and she went on taking his trousers down, while he took care of her corset. They finished their actions in the same moment and now they were standing next to each other, naked, exposed to one another. Adjusting to what they saw, they started to kiss again and groaned simultaneously feeling their bare skin in such close contact for the very first time. Now their kisses were even more passionate than before. His tongue was seeking inside of her mouth and she willingly opened it, letting him inside. She felt waves of hot going through her body, heat and moist between her legs, especially when she felt the hardness of him, pressing to her thighs.

Not being able to stand on her feet anymore, she maneuvered him towards the bed and laid there, pulling him on top of her.

Charles was so aroused, that he lost the ability of thinking, a contact with reality. There was her and only her, her gorgeous, naked body which he wanted to worship over and over again. They completely lost a sense of time, as he was kissing and caressing her endlessly, while she stroke every available part of his body. Their eyes were blurry with love and desire, all they wanted to do was to taste each other continously.

When his head went to her breasts, he suddenly stopped, seeing the scar from the needle-the memento of her health scare. Feeling that he stopped caressing her, she raised on her elbows, being very concerned.

"What's the matter Charles?"

"Nothing honey. It's just the scar..."

"That's from the needle- when Dr Clarkson examined me."

"Does it sore?"-he asked with soft, trembling voice and Elsie felt an enormity of his love for her in that question again.

"No love"-she answered gently. "It doesn't sore at all. Don't worry" -she kissed a tip of his head, while he moved closer to that spot and kissed it so gently, so delicately...Elsie felt wetness of his tears on her breast and it melted her heart at once.

"I'm all right Charles..don't cry darling..."it's all right now..."

Reassured by her, he went back to touching and sucking her breasts and nipples..we moved from one to the other, still amazed by her softness. His hand slid down, touching her belly and went on to the place where he wanted to be in the most.

Sensing what direction Charles is going, she instinctively spread her thighs, inviting him to go on. When he touched her right there, he felt the thick moisture, gathering his fingers and the sounds that she was making, while he stroked her there, where driving him wild, to the edge of his durability. Seeking and learning the inside of her, he found that place that he knew that will be the epicenter of her bliss. While he was circling around it, she was writhing under him, making louder and louder cries, until the moment when she stilled in his arms, crying out his name. Her body was shaking uncontrollably and he swiftly pull himself up to give her a gentle kiss, just to let her go back to balance.

"Charles"-she whispered-"That was...you were amazing...I've never felt that before in my life"..

"Elsie...my sweetheart...my darling...you are so beautiful...so precious...I love you so much.."

She opened her eyes, looked at him and they started to kiss-but this time slowly and lovingly. Her hand drifted down his body, to the place where she knew he is longing to be touched. When her fingers clutched around his arousal, he took a sharp breathe and sighed deeply. The way she stroked him was made him mad with lust, but the thing that drove him over the edge, was when he saw that she is spreading her thighs, inviting him inside. Oh God, she wants me inside her. But should I?

"Elsie...love...are you sure? Do you want to?..."-he asked, feeling that he would probably died if she said "no" right now...

"Charles"-she whispered seductively in his ear-"I have never been so sure of anything"

"Oh God Elsie...love...please, say it again.."-he kissed her fervently,wanting to hear her say those words.

"Charles..my darling, my love..I want this..I want you, all of you, her, now..I need you..."

That was all he needed to hear now. He got closer to her, slowly inserting himself into her, while his lips caressed hers, wanting to ease the pain of adjusting her body to his. When he was fully inside her, he didn't move for a moment, being afraid that he might scare her, but it was totally unjustified, as she moved her legs up, and slowly moved her hips, urging him to start moving. And so he did. Slowly and gently at first, but gradually speeding up after a while. He felt like he was in paradise, united with her in every way possible. His lips were constantly caressing hers, and his manhood was surrounded with her warmth and soft inside. She was so incredibly tight and wet and she clenched him so perfectly, like she was just made for him. He moved his lips form hers to kiss her cheeks, and jawline and his ears were on one line with her lips now. If he was wondering for a while if she is enjoying this moment as much as he did, her moans and cries assured him that she feels the same.

"Oh Charles...mmmm..oh darling..love...oh you are so wonderful..this is amazing..."

"Elsie...oh baby...I love you...I love you..you are mine...only mine.."

"Charles I can't...I'm going to..."

He looked at her face, amazed by what he heard. Was that possible? Was she going to come again, with him inside? She just had one orgasm, was it possible that within a short time he was able to cause another one? The answer came to him quicker than he imagined.

Her body stilled again, her thighs were trembling and with her eyes shut and lips parted, she came again, under him, while he was inside her.

That was the ultimate thing that brought his own release...He miraculously refrained himself from screaming out loud, as he reached his orgasm, shaking and spilling inside her. They both breathed heavily, looking each other in the eyes, in disbelief of what has just happened. When they calmed down a bit, he leaned to gave her a kiss-gentle, sweet and full of love..

"Oh love.."-he whispered-"Elsie..my dearest, I love you so much...my sweet baby.."

"Charles, love...I love you too...Thank you for bringing me back to life..You were all I needed tonight"

He smiled tenderly and slowly slid out of her. He took her in his arms, because he knew instinctively, that this is something that she needs right now and held her very close. Elsie nestled in him tightly, placing small kisses on his sweat chest, while he kissed and inhaled the smell of her hair.

"Elsie...how are we going to go on now? After this? How can we ever go back? I can't imagine my life without this anymore".

"Without this or without me Charles?"-she asked smiling broadly.

"Without you love...This is how our life should be like. This is what all our nights should be like to the end of our lives" I want to marry you Elsie. I want to live as close to you as I possibly can."

"Well then Mr Carson, if this is what you want, this is what you'll get.

"What do you mean by this love?"

"I meant that I'm saying yes. I knew that I would have to do something like that to finally convince you to get married."-she added laughing.

"You wicked seductress. You've planned it all"-he laughed, kissing her again and again as the night went on and slowly transferred into daylight, the biggest nightmare of Elsie Hughes has totally disappeared and changed into the greatest happiness in the world she could possibly imagine.

**I managed to finish the second chapter rather quickly because I'm on short holidays and instead of resting I'm still dealing with them. What is it about these two that they are so addictive? I don't know that but I just can't seem to leave them. Hope that the second chapter will get your approval. If you like it let me now-many thanks for all the encouragements that you gave me after the first chapter. See you soon I guess because apparently my mind is now set on writing Chelsie on and on.**


End file.
